Situations
by BrookenLucas12
Summary: [complete] Alternate Universe. Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, and Haley James are all best friends that live together in a fairly large house. One day they get robbed by some first time burglars.
1. Chapter 1

Situations  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The door to the house slammed, causing Haley James and Peyton Sawyer to jump.  
  
Brooke Davis threw her keys down onto the table, and made her way into the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table, she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.  
  
Peyton laughed. "What today, Brooke?"  
  
Brooke looked up, a smile curving on her perfectly shaped lips. "You actually want to hear?"  
  
Haley shrugged, "Ah, what the hell?"  
  
The three girls had grown up best friends. Peyton was the artist, Haley the brain, and Brooke the bad girl. They were all so different, but yet, they were still best friends. Brooke had given her father the best pout, and had gotten him to purchase her a large house, which she shared with Peyton and Haley. The two girls hadn't wanted to move into Brooke's house without paying some sort of fee. So the girls evenly went shopping for grocery's, etc. Life was good.  
  
Brooke worked as a fashion designer. A small one, of course. She designed clothing mostly for boutiques, and smaller shops. But she was waiting for her big break.  
  
Haley was still in college and was studying to get her master's degree in Psychology. She wanted to be a psychologist when she graduated. Her aunt had also been one, and the thought of helping people had been fresh in her mind since the tender age of 11.  
  
Peyton was an illustrator. Many authors requested her drawings for book covers, and children's books. Peyton also worked to make book covers. Most famous books, the covers, had been designed by her.  
  
"Well Margot," Brooke began, causing Haley and Peyton to roll their eyes, "Says that if I want to do any more designing for her, I have to lower my prices. I mean, who does she think she is? I am Brooke Davis, my prices will be as high as I say they will be!"   
  
Peyton nodded.   
  
Haley blinked.  
  
Brooke continued.   
  
Oh, what a long night it would be. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Nathan man, this window is unlocked!" Whispered Tim harshly.  
  
Nathan made his way towards the window and grinned. This was just too easy. He called his brother over, who frowned.  
  
"We shouldn't do this." He mumbled.  
  
"No way, Luke. We need the money. You said you wouldn't back out!"  
  
Lucas smiled. "I just said that we shouldn't do it, not that I was backing out."  
  
Jake, who was next to Tim laughed.   
  
This was going to work, one way or another.  
  
-Inside The House-  
  
"I love it when you cook, Hales." Brooke said, inhaling the scent of her spaghetti.  
  
"I hate cooking," Haley murmured, checking her watch, "So, since it's a weekend, I was thinking, pay per view sound good?"  
  
Brooke bobbed her head up and down, and Peyton laughed.   
  
"Weirdo." She heard her mumble.  
  
-Outside-  
  
"Okay, let's do this." Nathan said.  
  
Jake counted to three and the four quietly crawled through the window, all lowering their masks onto their faces.  
  
Lucas took a step ahead of Nathan. "Let's make sure everything is clear."   
  
They looked down both hallways, and seeing no one there, made their way up the stairs.  
  
"This is creepy, man," Whispered Tim. "How do we know that there isn't a criminal here?"  
  
Lucas looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"Because we're the criminals you dumbass." Nathan rolled his eyes.  
  
Jake smiled. "Not that you would understand."  
  
-Girls-  
  
Peyton leaned forward from her seat on the couch.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
Haley and Brooke nodded.  
  
"It was probably just something outside."  
  
Again, the two girls nodded.  
  
"Just to be sure." mumbled Peyton as she threw herself down next to Brooke and Haley.  
  
Oh, boy, if only they knew what was to come. 


	3. Chapter 3

You hate me, I know. Hey, atleast I'm continuing! LOL. Okay, be mad. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Situations  
  
Chapter 3**  
  
_Thump_  
  
"Okay, I heard that one." Peyton whispered, turning her head towards the direction of the basement.  
  
"Let's check it out." Brooke said, standing up.  
  
"What?" Haley laughed, "Stop trying to be tough."  
  
"I'm not." Brooke shrugged.  
  
Neither Haley nor Peyton moved an inch.  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll go check it out."  
  
Brooke bravely made her way towards the basement, feeling stupid for acting brave. Haley was right.  
  
She opened the door quickly and saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes. She started to scream, so did he.  
  
She slammed the door and she heard him fly backwards.  
  
When she was back in the living room, both Peyton and Haley were sitting up right.  
  
"There's someone there!"  
  
"No shit." A voice from behind her said.  
  
Brooke turned slowly, her eyes landing on a different guy. She saw three more behind him.  
  
She panicked, and ran towards the couch, where her two friends sat.  
  
She sat down and clutched Haley's shoulder.

* * *

"You hurt me, Bitch!" Yelled a screaming Tim.  
  
Nathan turned to him. "Shut up and stop acting like a little school girl, Bitch."  
  
Tim frowned and touched his bleeding nose.  
  
Neither Lucas nor Jake could help laughing. Peyton even cracked a smile.  
  
Lucas took a step toward the girls, and they all cowered.  
  
"We don't want to hurt you," He said scratching his head, "We just need money, and your house is the one we picked."  
  
"What my brother here is basically saying, is that we're robbing you. We don't want to hurt you, but if you try and leave, or call the police or anything, we'll be forced to."  
  
"Yeah, but we can hurt you if we want." Tim added.  
  
Nathan nodded. "Um, that should do it." He turned to look at his friends, "Did I miss anything?"  
  
Jake started counting on his fingers. "Nope, you missed nothing."  
  
"Okay." Nathan said nodding again and turning.  
  
Clearly, they were first time robbers.  
  
"Tim, you stay and watch the girls, while we look around."  
  
"Oh, great." Brooke whispered.  
  
This was pathetic. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I suck. I'm going to try to update a lot more. School is just very hectic. Enjoy.

* * *

To answer any questions:  
  
**Deathraveness**: Hey, this is an Alternate Universe story, so the characters don't know each other. The girls know each other, and the boys know each other. But they haven't all really met. Yet.  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
Tim wanted something. She knew he did. Brooke was pouting as she lay on the couch, her eyes rolling every so often.  
  
He would probably try and rape her, but would fall and hurt himself again. Retard.  
  
Nathan had taken Haley, to show him where the safe was, and Peyton was left behind with Brooke, scared the hell out of her mind.  
  
Tim was also pouting, his arms crossed, he looked like a little baby.  
  
Suddenly, he leaped onto the couch, kicking his feet onto the table, and flicking on the television. Brooke and Peyton scrunched themselves onto the oposite side of the couch.  
  
"What," He called, grinning, "You scared of me?"  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes, the 67th time and said, "No, you just smell really bad."  
  
Tim's grin turned upside down, and he began to pout again.  
  
Lucas entered the room, and looked at the three people. He almost laughed at the site. Tim was sprawled on the large couch, his feet on the coffee tabe like he owned the place, and Brooke and Peyton were hugging each other, while trying to roll into the smallest ball possible at the other end of the couch.  
  
"Um, I'm going to go check upstairs for any extra cash. Or something." He said as he began to walk away.  
  
Brooke's eyes widened as she jumped off the couch. "Can I come with you?"  
  
"Me too!" Peyton yelled, getting off the couch as well.  
  
"No!" Tim growled, standing up.  
  
"Sure." Lucas was more in charge then Tim. With a grin, the girls followed him into wherever he was going.  
  
Tim was still yelling by the time the girls had dissapeared with Lucas. They were happy to get away from him, yet, still a little freaked out with Lucas. He looked pretty nice, and he looked a bit quiet. Brooke's mother had always told her the quiet ones were the dangerous ones.  
  
"This is sort of weird." Peyton mumbled to Brooke. Lucas was listening, but he kept quiet, so they wouldn't know he was.  
  
"I know," Brooke whispered back, "They're all sort of nice, except for that jackass. And this one's a hottie."  
  
Lucas smiled at the comment.  
  
"Brooke! This guy could kill us. And you like him?"  
  
Lucas frowned. He didn't like her.  
  
"I didn't say I liked him, you dumb Blonde, I just said he was hot. He is really."  
  
"Jesus, Brooke."  
  
Peyton turned to see her room with Jake in it.  
  
_Hm, Nice name_, She thought,_ No! No! Must not turn in to Brooke. Must not_!  
  
She looked at Lucas. "Would it be okay if I went in there?"  
  
Lucas shrugged, "Go ahead."

* * *

Jake smiled as he walked around the room.  
  
"Um, hi?" Peyton asked carefully as she entered.  
  
"Are you aloud to be in here?" He was concerned.  
  
"Yep. Your friend said I could be in here." She mumbled sitting by her computer.  
  
"Oh." He returned back to looking around the room. It reminded him of when he was growing up. The room was dark, but not gothic dark. He looked through her CD's and realized the two had a lot in common. She found herself laying on her bed, tired. He sat down as well and continued his looking.  
  
"Wow," He said holding up a Finley Quaye album. "I have spent the last two years looking everywhere for this CD."  
  
Peyton smiled. "It's really rare. Special Edition. Only like twelve copies."  
  
"Nice." He said putting it down.  
  
"You can take it if you want." She said looking him up and down a little more carefully. He was pretty cute.  
  
"What?" He looked it over. It looked really valuable, really special.  
  
"Hey, it's what you came here to do, right?"  
  
He frowned and dropped the CD on the nightstand before laying down on the bed once more. "No," He said shaking his head, "I came here to get a good job, make money. I came here because when I was in high school a few years ago, I got a girl pregnant, and she had our kid. She ran off, and left me, so I thought, why not take my daughter? Get a job in New York, come home with loads of money, and be happy? And look at me now," He turned towards her, a sad smile on his face, "I'm robbing some beautiful blonde girl who doesn't deserve it at all."  
  
She smiled back. "I'm sorry."  
  
He laughed bitterly, "For what? I should be sorry. I am sorry." He sat up. "Sorry." He mumbled before leaving the room.  
  
"Wait!" She called, running after him.  
  
"I have to stay with you." She said, stepping in pace with him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, there's no one else around. I could easily call the police or something."  
  
"Oh, right."

* * *

Haley sat on the floor as Nathan looked through the safe. "Wow, what are you, a prostitute?"  
  
"No!" Haley yelled, grossed out.  
  
He looked at her from the safe, admiring her beautiful brown eyes. "Sorry. Don't mean to bother you."  
  
"Well, that's already been done." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't think I want to be doing this."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"I don't know," Haley said, pretending to think hard, "You and your friends had nothing to do, so you decided to rob some people who wouldn't see it coming, get some free cash and never have to work again."  
  
"There isn't that much money in here!" He retorted.  
  
"Actually, maybe because your mind won't read the information correctly, there is about six-hundred thousand in there."  
  
"What? What the hell are you doing with that kind of money?" He looked back into the safe. Jesus.  
  
"Brooke's dad is Mr. Richy Rich, and he gave her the money to buy the house. Those are the leftovers."  
  
Nathan nodded. "So why did you just tell me all that?"  
  
"Because I felt like it. Why? Do you think I like your sorry ass or something?" She looked at him menacingly. Well, he was kind of hot.  
  
He shrugged, looking back at the safe. "What do I know? I'm just a sorry Ass."

* * *

"Hey Patrick, Why don't we go Jellyfishing?!" Spongebob squealed.  
  
Tim laughed, hitting his hand on his knee. "Yeah! Go Spongebob!"  
  
As Lucas and Brooke walked past the room, neither could help but chuckle at the boy's idiotic behavior.  
  
Soon, the two found themselves in the kitchen.  
  
"What are you going to steal from us here?"  
  
Lucas looked at her, a boyish smirk on his face, "Food." He replied simply.  
  
Oh, God. What a long night it would be.

* * *

SO, What did you think? Ask questions! I will answer. Yep, that's about it. **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm on a role here. I'm going to update this story for the first time in months, and I hope you enjoy it . I'll try to make it extra long ….. : )

* * *

**Situations , Chapter 5**

Jake had been wondering for a while. Peyton had had the chance to be left alone and call the police, yet she hadn't done it.

The question was, why?

"This is weird." He told her, as they walked around the house.

"Tell me about it. Usually you would have me like, pinned up against the wall, and making me give you all the information of where everything was."

"Really? That's how they do it?"

"You did like no research on this, did you?"

"Nope. Nathan did it all."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah. The one giving commands. Tall, dark hair.." He trailed off, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh. Him. Kind of rude."

"Yeah. I guess he doesn't know how to handle the situation."

* * *

"There is no way that Keane is your favorite band, too." Brooke looked at Lucas in amusement. They'd been eating the sandwiches he'd made for the two, discussing favorites.

"Yep. My favorite song is 'This Is The Last Time'."

"Mine too! Wow, I never knew I could have so much in common with a…." She was looking for words.

"Robber." He laughed bitterly.

Brooke looked down at her hands. "Yeah."

"I don't want to do this. It's just that , we were-"

"I don't need to know."

"Okay."

"So, your favorite TV show wouldn't happen to be Weird Science, would it?"

"Um, yeah."

* * *

"I think we've got enough." Nathan looked up at Haley, who was sitting beside the bed, on the floor, her head on her knees.

"Are you okay?"

"Who knew getting robbed would be so boring."

"Shouldn't you be scared?"

"Do I look scared?" And she didn't look scared. At all.

"No. Do you want me to scare you?"

"Yeah, because everyone likes to be scared. Go shoot that Tim guy. He's an ass, and that would be fun to watch."

"You don't even know him."

"I know enough."

"Your kinda stereotypical, you know."

"Excuse me?" She was looking at him now.

"Well, you think that all of us are the same. Bastards who enjoy this."

"I can't believe you just said that." She burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You just told me I was being stereotypical on robbers." She was covering her mouth, shaking, because she was laughing so hard.

"Fine, be a Bitch. Like I care. I'll be out of here soon enough, away from your crazy ass."

"Thank God."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just leave now, then?"

"Maybe I will."

"Good, then go."

"Doctors call this sexual tension."

"What, leaving?"

"No, this thing between you and me."

"There's no thing. Weren't you leaving?"

"Yep." "Stop looking at me. And you think I'm crazy."

"And bitchy."

"Go to hell."

"Do I look like I can't hurt you?"

"Like you would."

"Maybe I will."

"You said this about leaving too. They're simply empty threats."

"Stop trying to act smart."

"Get out."

"You're kinda cocky for someone getting robbed by people with guns."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

"Whatever, asshole."

"Bitch."

And then he was on top of her, kissing her lips. And she was letting him. She put her hands behind his head, letting the kiss deepen. Their arms became entangled, and the kiss deepened even more.

"What the hell are you doing?" But the voice wasn't mad.

More like really_ really_ amused.


	6. Chapter 6

Two chapters in one day. I'd say I was getting better. Don't expect this too often , it's just a four day weekend, and I'm in a writing mood. I'll try and update more frequently though. Okay, so we left off with Nathan and Haley kissing, and then being interrupted. I thought their arguing was funny, not to mention their arguing leading to kissing. Haha. Brooke and Lucas like the same things? Remember people, this is Alternate Universe. Brooke isn't really into the same stuff that Lucas is into. Peyton and Jake.. They're cute, but kind of uncertain to me right now. Jake's acting kind of uptight, and I'm going to have to find a way to change that. By the way, does anyone read the author's comment anymore? Haha, just asking.

* * *

**Situations **

**Chapter 6**

"What the hell are you doing?" Jake laughed , seeing his friend and this girl kissing.

Peyton on the other hand , looked shocked. Haley kissing random guys?_ So_ unlike her.

Haley pushed Nathan off of her, a huge frown on her face. "Yeah, what the hell are you doing?"

"It's not like you weren't kissing back." He defended himself.

"Right , because I would really kiss a complete stranger."

"You just did." Nathan chuckled.

"He's right Hales. You _were_ kissing back." Wait , Peyton was defending this Nathan dude now, too?

"Alright Nate, did you get what you needed?" Jake shoved his hands in his pockets , getting serious again.

"The money. Yeah, I got it."

"Good, let's go."

He liked this Haley girl. She was feisty, and although she wouldn't admit it , he could tell that she liked him back. Maybe they could stay a while longer. "Wait , let's see if there's anything else valuable."

"Hurry. I have to be back home in a few hours, when the baby sitter leaves."

"Don't worry, Jagleski, pretty soon, you'll have enough money to have a live-in baby sitter."

"I don't _want_ a live-in baby sitter."

"That's besides the point."

Peyton laughed. These boys were weird. She just wondered what it was like for Brooke, with the two other boys.

* * *

"No, don't do it ! He's going to kill you!" Tim shouted at the television screen, squeezing the pillow in his arms a little bit tighter.

"Stop trying to get your fat ass out through the doggy door. It's not gonna happen!" Brooke agreed.

"Death is coming soon." Lucas shook his head in mock sadness.

The three were watching Scream.

"She's so stupid. She never would have died if she had just done what a regular person would have done, and gone through the garage door when it was still up." Tim explained, waving his arms around like it was the most obvious thing.

Brooke nodded, chomping down on her Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream. "Blonde's are way dumber then brunettes."

"Yeah!" Cheered Tim, "Put 'er there, sister!" He held out his hand to Brooke, who slapped it , a grin on her face.

"Tim, you realize you just sounded gay, right?" Lucas couldn't help but laugh. Tim was probably his dumbest friend.

"No, I sounded thuggish!"

"_Okay_, I'm going to go check on Nate and them upstairs."

"No, stay!" Brooke grabbed his arm, pulling him back down on to the couch. "I'm really afraid of scary movies unless there's someone with me. And he doesn't count." She gestured to Tim.

"Well when you put it that way…" He trailed off , taking his seat next to her once more.

* * *

"There's nothing else valuable up here!" Haley complained. Nathan had definitely been stalling.

"Are you sure?"

"This_ is_ my house. I think I would know."

"She has a point , Nate."

"Whatever, let's just go see if Luke and Tim have found anything."

* * *

"GET BACK IN THE VAN! GET BACK IN THE VAN!" Brooke, Tim, and Lucas were all screaming in unision at the top of their lungs.

"Okay, what's going on?" Peyton asked the people surrounding her as they entered the room.

Everyone in the room at that time witnessed the weird camera dude getting murdered, and Haley laughed. "This is what you were screaming about? Pathetic."

A frown formed on Nathan's face. "What have you guys accomplished down here?"

Lucas and Tim looked nervously at each other before looking back at Nathan. "We ate." Lucas shrugged.

* * *

"Okay, I guess this means we're going to have to search the bottom floor now, too."

"No, there's nothing down here." Peyton told Nathan, who seemed to really want to stay.

"Maybe you're just saying that because there is." Tim was trying to hard to be smart . It was kind of funny to watch.

"Look man, I've got to take care of Jenny soon. Let's just check the floor quickly, and then go."

"Fine by me." Shrugged Lucas

Their thoughts were interrupted by a sound.

Not just any sound.

The ringing of a doorbell sound.

Damn.


	7. Chapter 7

I haven't forgotten about you. I don't have a lot to say, but I hope you enjoy the chapter, and leave long reviews! 

**Amateur-writer**: Stay intrigued !

**Queen2821Bee**: It is weird, and would probably never happen, but it's fun to write.

**Nathan's Raven**: I love Tim , too. He's awesomely stupid, and he can probably make any bad situation funny.

**HelenItsme**: Yeah, and they pretty much suck at it, too! The Brooke and Lucas interaction hasn't gotten too far, since I've been focusing on Nathan and Haley a lot , but I plan on giving them some moments too.

**Ali213**: No problem, it's a fun story to write. I just didn't know so many people loved it!

**Ilvjameslafferty**: I'm glad it makes you laugh. And I love James Lafferty too!

**Marissa Atwood**: Yep, cliffhangers can get you that way sometimes. Hehe.

**Lynn-Summer**: I had fun with the whole Alternate Universe thing too. This idea came to me and even though I usually cannot stand AU, I had fun with the idea.

**Chadsgirl**: You're right , I completely owed everyone. But at least I'm getting another chapter out now.

**Crazy4coco986**: Thank you!

* * *

"What do we do?" Lucas asked, looking towards Nathan.

"Answer it." He told Brooke , motioning towards the door.

"What do I say?" She got off the couch, heading towards the door.

"You better not do anything stupid." Tim warned, watching her walk off.

She opened the door slowly, but opened it wider once she saw two police officers.

"Good Evening, Ma'am," One drawled, attempting to look past her into the house, "I'm Officer Sharp, and this is my partner Officer Connors. We got a call from a neighbor saying she saw four suspicious men climbing through your window."

Nathan inwardly cursed himself, slapping a hand against his forehead.

"Oh, that was just my boyfriend and his stupid friends trying to scare me."

Lucas soon joined her by the door. "Hey Honey, what's going on?"

"Just some police officers here, thanks to your stupid joke, Sweetie."

"I told you I was sorry about that."

"I know." Brooke smiled fakely up at Lucas, before he stooped down, passionately kissing her on the lips. The kiss turned into somewhat of a small make out session before they heard the cop's voice.

"Well, as long as you're sure there's nothing here."

"Nothing except this big loser." She motioned towards Lucas.

"Okay, we're just going to go."

Brooke and Lucas listened as the two walked off. "And to think we missed out on the donut shop for this…"

"We can still go."

"It closes at eleven. Duh."

Brooke shut the door, and leaned against it , release washing over her face.

"That was so close."

Lucas nodded. "Tell me about it."

The two looked towards the group of other people, who were looking at them strangely.

"Have you two been hooking up?" Nathan pointed to the two, a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't be talking, Mr. Make out." Jake looked towards him, laughing.

"Shut up." Haley spoke up from behind Nathan.

"Don't tell him what to do or he'll hurt you!" Tim threatened from the couch.

"Be careful Tim, you may pull a muscle yelling like that." Brooke rolled her eyes.

Everyone laughed, before looking at each other, all thinking the same thing.

When had this night become pleasurable?

"Well, we should probably look for more stuff to take." Nathan nodded, looking around the house.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Haley mumbled, suddenly finding interest in the floor. It was a great place to look at. Anything then those ocean blue eyes.

The six began to leave the room, but not before turning back to look at Tim, who was now staring intently back at the television screen.

"Tim, get your ass off of the couch and come help us."

"But Nathan.." Tim whined, trailing off.

"Don't But Nathan me, let's go."

"It's not like you need my help."

"Tim.." Nathan warned.

"Fine."

* * *

Haley followed Nathan, her eyes feeding off of his body.

She knew that she shouldn't be looking at him this way. After all, he had been robbing her.

That didn't mean he wasn't hot.

Which he was.

Really really hot.

She tore her eyes away from him, and focused them back at her hands.

But all heads turned when they heard a crash.

"Tim!" Nathan shouted, sure his stupid best friend had made the sound.

"Dude, it wasn't me!"

"Then who was it?"

"Me."

The group all turned and shouted when they saw another dark and shadowy person appear.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, yes, I've got another chapter. This one will make the story very interesting. Remember to review. 

**Crazy4coco986**: Thanks! Yes, Tim is a funny man.

**Serious Fan**: It's okay, I'm just glad you're reviewing now. Hey, you may be right. I'm also glad I put you in a better mood.

**Ashie**: Some suspense, eh? Tim's awesome.

**LizzyB22**: Jake and Peyton are cute , although I must say I hardly can write about them because their feelings are so unreadable for each other sometimes. They're a tough couple to write about, so I hope I can pinpoint them.

**Brucasfanatic101**: Most of my fictions are filled with drama, which is exactly why I wrote this one. Nathan was originally going to be a super asshole, but I decided that someone needed to save Naley, so I would let him be nice. Brooke and Lucas are adorable, and so are Chad and Sophia. You can literally see the chemistry between them when they do a scene together. Tim's so cool, and so clueless. He'd do everything that he does in this fiction, because that's how retarded he is. Haha. You will find out about the new person soon enough!

**Chadsgirl**: Thanks! But what's a sliffhanger? Or was that a typo? Lol.

**Marissa Atwood**: Sorry! I'll make up for it , I promise.

**NatessaScott**: Yeah, those men could rob me any day! Except for Tim. Then I'd just have to kick his ass out of my house.

**Ali213**: Hey, thanks!

**Coffeegrl**: Thank you.

**Junkyxl**: Thanks so much!

**Nathan's Raven**: I know, and I'm sorry. But I hope you'll be pleased and amused with who it is..

**Queen2821Bee**: Freaky, indeed.

* * *

**Situations**

**Chapter Eight**

Peyton clutched Jake's arm in fear, and the irony of the situation it her. Here she was, being robbed by some random guy, who, although was hot , was still a robber, and could seriously hurt her.

And there was this other new guy, obviously older then the others. What was he doing here, and when was he going to reveal his secret?

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan stepped forward, in front of Haley. She thought this gesture was somewhat cute. He was protecting her.

The man chuckled, dimples growing deep into his face. "Dan Scott, I own Dan Scott Motors, near the airport. And I'm robbing you."

Tim's eyes widened. "You have the same last name as Nate and Luke!" Tim put his hands to his mouth in shock.

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other, shooting each other confused looks.

"Are you like, their dad or something?" Tim was really pushing it now.

"Of course he isn't , Tim. We've never known our father." Lucas told his friend logically.

"Which makes sense." Nathan nodded, looking back to Lucas.

The three men looked at each other, taking in the familiarity in each other's faces.

"Nah.." They all decided in unision.

"Wait," Brooke stepped forward, examining Dan more closer. "If you're like, this big business man, why would you rob us?"

Dan shrugged. "For the fun of it, I guess."

Haley looked up at Nathan, an 'I told you that's what some people do' look on her face. He smiled sheepishly, but his smile turned into a frown as he looked back at the other man.

"Hey, we're robbing this place. Find another territory!"

"No way, I'm staying, you go."

Jake laughed. "Even if we did leave, it wouldn't matter, because we took all of the stuff that means anything."

Dan scowled. "Well give it to me."

"Hell no." Nathan growled towards the older man.

"Look Buddy, I don't really think you have a choice." Dan pulled out a gun, pointing it directly towards Nathan.

Haley gasped, hiding herself more behind Nathan.

"This is so weird." Brooke laughed.

All heads turned to her.

"I just think it's kind of funny, is all. I mean, you're robbing us, they're robbing us. What luck!" She laughed nervously, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever Bitch." Tim mumbled, looking towards the window.

"Asshole."

"Whore." "Wannabe-rapper."

"Slut."

"Okay, let's just stop, shall we?" Lucas interrupted, placing his hands on Brooke's shoulders, moving her farther away from Tim.

Dan was about to say something when a white blob popped out from underneath the couch, running past a screaming Dan and Tim.

"Fluffy!" Brooke called out to the small animal that jumped into her arms. She stroked the cat's silky white fur.

"There's that damn cat." Haley rolled her eyes at the small thing.

"See Brooke, I told you that it wasn't dead." Peyton laughed at Brooke, grinning proudly.

"I'm just glad we found her!" Brooke kissed her cat's nose, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That cat is adorable!" Tim walked closer towards it.

Brooke was hesitant at first , but eventually let him touch the furry animal.

However, the two soon noticed that the gun was no longer pointed at Nathan, but at the cat.

"What are you doing?" Brooke held Fluffy protectively, watching as Dan attempted to catch his breath.

"I've had an amazing fear of cats since I was eight, and if you don't make that thing go away, I'll shoot it."

"No! Don't be an ass!" Tim shouted, jumping in front of Brooke and the cat.

In less then seconds the gun had fired, and Tim was on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, hello reviews! I got so many, and I just have to say thanks, and um, I hope you like the chapter… hehe, wow. 

**Christine**: Thanks. Yep, it's kind of unlikely, but ya know, it happens, lol.

**Crazy4coco986**: Hey, what's your name? Thanks! I'm glad Tim could be humorous for you.

**Chadsgirl**: Yep, interesting twist is my middle name! Um, sometimes..lol.

**Ali213**: Or is he? Good question, my friend.

**Heather**: The stupidity can get intriguing at times, can't it? Haha, by that I mean Tim and my lame jokes.

**MeliM21**: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy reading it.

**LiasonFan2**: Yep, Nate's a sweetheart even when he's, er, robbing someone.

**Nathan's Raven**: Hey! I was thinking who I should make the robber, and I thought it'd be funny if it was a sly woman like Deb or something, but when I thought of Deb, Dan popped into my mind, and I was like, yes, I have found the answer! Hehe, thanks so much!

**Mony19**: We'll have to see about that Tim guy, won't we?

**Queen2821Bee**: Thanks! I'm glad you love it, because I really didn't think anyone would!

**Bugbabe24**: Sorry, I didn't update for a while, but thanks for the complement!

**Serious Fan**: I know, who shoots poor innocent little animals, being held by their loving owners? Jeez, Dan! Luke and Nate are full brothers, with the same Mom, Karen, but their father is unknown.. Wonder who it could be..

**OneTreeHillMuffin14**: Tim was being nice for once, wasn't he? Irony is one of my strong suits these days, lol.

**Junkyxl**: Well, you're very smart then, because it was Dan, lol. Evil Dan… Hehe, thanks so much!

**TutorWife**: Thanks so much, I'm glad you like the story so much!

**Natessa Scott**: Yep, Dan's scared of cats, and he's probably the boys father. Jeez, even when they aren't in Tree Hill they have drama! Lmao..

**Akissonarainyday**: Aw, Tim makes everybody laugh. Haha, I loved your comment at the end, because it's so true! Oh, and I always ramble, don't feel like you're the only one, lol.

**IlvJameslafferty**: You'll just have to read to see what happens, won't you?

**RoseRows**: I know I can't just kill Tim, do you think I don't know that? Lol, Naley is adorable, and they need saving on the show!

* * *

**Situations**

**Chapter 9**

"Tim, get off the floor, Jackass," Nathan frowned at his friend, "It's not like you got shot or anything."

"No, but that was pretty awesome, you have to admit." Tim giggled stupidly from the ground.

Brooke made a face of disgust. Tim was on her feet. She kicked his head. "Get off me."

"Hey, don't treat me like I'm lower then you in society!"

"Well you're robbing me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm borrowing stuff that won't be returned."

"Can you just please get off me?" Brooke whined, attempting to kick him off again.

"At least you said please that time." He stood up, petting Fluffy.

Dan frowned. "This situation is really touching, but I'd really like to go, so tell me where the goods are, and I'll take them, and leave."

"Come on, Man! There are like a million other houses with rich people in them that you can bother. We're poor, and I need to get home to my baby girl soon, okay? So please, let us take the stuff?" Jake pleaded with Dan, almost to the point of getting on his hands and knees.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yep."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"And you have a daughter?"

"She turns four soon."

"Touching once again, but no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on! Please?" Jake stomped his foot, reminding himself of his begging three-year old when she was throwing a tantrum.

"No."

"Pretty pretty please with me on top?" Tim asked sweetly, waving to Dan.

"Is that boy mentally okay?" Dan gestured towards Tim.

Lucas shrugged. "We can never tell." Brooke was thinking the entire time the boys had been arguing and begging or whatever. And a conclusion had come to her. This man hated cats, and Fluffy was pretty quick. In the time Fluffy would be launched on to him, she would have managed to get free and hidden underneath a couch before he could even think about pulling out his gun.

Taking a deep breath, Brooke kissed her hairy white cat before tossing it towards Dan, who jumped back in fear.

A loud scream erupted from his throat, before he ran off. Through the hallway, and up the stairs. Brooke could even hear the front door open and close.

"Good going, Brooke." Lucas nodded towards her and smiled. She returned the smile softly.

"Yeah, thanks," Jake reached for her hand, giving it a kiss. "I owe you my life, but we have to get home to Jenny."

The others agreed, and they began to proceed towards the door.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere."

Haley groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

A person revealed themselves from the shadow. "No, I'm not. And unlike little Danny-Boy over there, I'm not Cat-Shy."

"Brooke," Peyton sighed, "Release the hound."


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter so soon? Very unlike me, I know. But since Spring Break is almost over, I figured I could milk it for all I could get. Thanks for all the reviews, and please leave more. Chapter nine's reviews: 

**Jaqueline22393**: Hehe, cliffhanged, good one.

**IlvJameslafferty**: Okay, I'll try and add more length to the chapters. I know, Peyton, Haley, and Nathan should have been featured more.

**Nathan's Raven**: Thanks. I know, but at least I'm updating sooner, so you don't have to wait like nine years. Hehe, that's why I'm updating!

**Mony19**: Tim and Brooke can't stand each other, these days. Yep, I couldn't kill Tim, that would just be mean!

**Queen2821Bee**: Weird probably sums this entire story up. I know, I was going to have Dan stick around and keep them all held up until the cops came, signaling the end of the story, but then I decided I'd have someone else pop in for a visit.

**Crazy4coco986**: Hehe, and I definitely want to keep you busy while you're grounded. Just a question, you said your name was mentioned in the story? Where?

**Amanda**: Thanks.

**LiasonFan2**: Thanks! I know it was mean, but you'll find out soon enough.

**S**: Yeah, Keith's sweet, but you never know. And I'll try to fit some Brucas in, just because we all love them so much!

**Brucasfanatic**: Thanks, and I'll make them longer! Yeah, if it were Whitey, it would be really creepy. Thanks again!

**Chadsgirl**: Thanks so much.

**RoseRows**: I'm just going to take that as a complement. Seriously, what's going on? Ah, well, we all know they'll get back together on the show.

* * *

**Situations**

**Chapter Ten**

The scary person in front of them looked way tougher then Dan. She wore a shiny black, tight Catwoman suit, complete with black boots, probably to add to the effect.

Her eyes grazed over the group of kids, and Nathan squinted as he saw the familiar woman.

"Deb?" He and Lucas said in unision, causing the others to look at her closely as well.

"Damn." She mumbled to herself, taking her eye-mask off of her face.

Deb was Nathan and Lucas's aunt. She was married to their uncle Keith, and was kind of weird in their opinion. But still, she seemed nice.

"What are you doing, Deb?" Lucas asked her, watching as Tim looked over her, nodding approvingly.

Nathan smacked him. "Dude, that's my aunt."

Deb ignored them. "I've been trying to have some fun. I wanted to rob a house, and see if I could get away with the whole Catwoman thing. But every house I've come to had already has either been too hard to get into, or already occupied."

Nathan and Lucas took one look at each other before getting down on their knees. "Please don't tell Mom we did this."

Haley couldn't help but laugh as she watched Nathan and Lucas beg.

"I'm not gonna tell, because then you could tell on me." She shrugged, stretching her eyes.

"Thank you so much."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go home and take a bath, I'll see you later." She climbed out the window, allowing her 'tail' to sway from side to side as she walked away.

"Man, that is one woman."

"No, Dumbass, she's two." Brooke could never understand how stupid Tim was. It was like his parents had literally thrown him into a wall, head first ten times.

Jake broke up the fight before it started. "Come on, let's go before we get attacked by Barney and Friends."

"Too late."

They all groaned, looking up towards the window, seeing another person.

It was just Deb.

"Just kidding. Hey Timmy, can you hand me my purse?" She pointed towards the black object sitting on the coffee table.

He handed it to her. "There you go, Mrs. Debra."

She nodded. "Um, okay. See you kids later!" Once again, she pranced down the street.

"I'm really getting tired of this." Peyton mumbled, leaning into Jake for support. She didn't care that he was robbing her anymore, she was just tired.

"Me too." Brooke fell back, giggling as Lucas caught her.

"I would never let you fall." He smiled at her, brushing an auburn lock out of her face.

"That's comforting." She nodded.

"I know."

Haley rolled her eyes. "So can we please get out of the creepy dark hallway?" She led the way, with Nathan closely following.

"I know you want me." He whispered in her ear, allowing his hot breath to tickle her neck.

"You know you want yourself." She told him, looking behind her to see if the group had followed.

They hadn't.

He was about to protest her statement, when she pulled him into the nearest guest bedroom, pressing her lips against his.

"So maybe I kind of do." She spoke between kisses.

They both moaned delightfully at the taste of the other. She wrapped her arms around his head, and her legs around his waist, as he hoisted her up onto a dresser.

"Kind of, eh?" He whispered, pushing her back against a mirror, continuing to kiss down her neck.

Their kissing continued, as they found their way to the bed, collapsing on to it.

* * *

Tim was humming as the five remaining people hunted for Nathan and Haley, who had no doubt decided to disappear. 

"I wonder where they are." Brooke looked into a bathroom, before shutting the door.

"I hope they haven't killed each other." Luke made a face, interlacing his hand with Brooke's.

She giggled. "Who really cares? They're probably making out somewhere."

Peyton watched as Brooke and Lucas looked at each other with looks that said, 'Wow, I think I'm in love.' It was ridiculous! They'd known each other, what? Five hours? And the conditions weren't exactly great, either.

But as soon as Jake wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, she saw what Brooke saw in Lucas. A nice guy, who was just trying to get by in life.

Maybe Jake wasn't so bad after all, and maybe the situation wasn't that horrible. Jake was a nice guy, and maybe she could possibly sort of like him.

She leaned into him more, enjoying the warmness of his body.

No, she decided, this wasn't bad at all.

* * *

Nathan opened the bedroom door, with Haley in tow. 

"Four times," He breathed in, "That has to be some kind of record."

Haley adjusted her skirt, and fixed her hair. "Maybe."

"It was really great." He told her honestly, before proceeding out of the bedroom.

She smiled shyly, but decided not to let her guard down. So, maybe they'd connected in a physical way. He was robbing her, and they'd had sex. It didn't sound so weird..

Well yeah, it sounded amazingly weird, but still, she didn't really care. They'd had mind-blowing sex-and she'd needed it.

Three months was a long time in her opinion.

She shrieked however, when she came into contact with someone's back.

She relaxed when she saw that it was just Brooke.

There was something different about her at that point, and she just couldn't put her finger on it.

But then again, in the small amount of time they'd all had that night together, it seemed in some way or form, they'd all changed a little.

Except for Tim, but he was always the exception of the group.

* * *

Okay, two more chapters left to this story! Wow, that's almost scary to think about! The end of situations. That'll be kind of strange, but I guess I'll have to deal. Don't worry, I'll find another humor to write! 


	11. Chapter 11

One more chapter left! I never thought this day would come, but I guess it's here. I've finally finished writing the entire story, and now it's just up to posting it. I'll post the last chapter tomorrow, and yeah, I'm just sad it's almost over, lol. It wasn't a long story, but I still loved it. Oh, and I have a banner made! If anyone wants to check it out, just e-mail me, or ask for it in your review, and I'll send it to you!….. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**OneTreeHillMuffin14**: I know, I'm so sad too! Aww..

**Chadsgirl**: I don't want it to end either, but every story must come to an end. I would make a sequel, but I don't know what to write!

**Akissonarainyday**: Hehe, no he isn't! I'm glad the story works you out. That sounded kinda wrong, lol. I have some other stories, you should check them out. I don't have any other comedies, but I'll start thinking of some soon. It would be amazing if that were to happen! Yeah, that's where I got the idea of Tim liking older women, haha.

**Nathan's Raven**: I know, but Deb does have a right to have her sexiness sometimes, lol. Nate and Lucas don't want to get into trouble with Mommy, that's for sure. Yeah, Nate and Hales definitely had a lot of sexual tension before their hookup, haha. I know, it's sadly almost over..

**Mony19**: Tim and Brooke together could be kind of cute, if maybe he had a little bit more of a brain, lol.

**Crazy4coco986**: Yeah, you said that a while ago. I know, Ashley, lol. Thanks!

**Britt**: Thanks! Check out my other Naleys, and I'll be adding more soon!

**Amanda**: Thanks!

* * *

**Situations**

**Chapter 11**

Brooke slipped her arm in Peyton's, gently resting her head against her friend's shoulder.

Pretty soon, the boys would be leaving and it'd be just them, again.

Lucas was talking on his cell phone to his mother, assuring her that they'd be home soon. She'd called, worried because it was almost two in the morning, and neither of her boys had returned.

Nathan was looking through all the money they'd gotten. They had decided to give back all personal belongings, and valuables. They had enough money to keep them set for the rest of their lives. They didn't need to take these girls' personal things as well.

Tim was seeing if he could jump high enough to reach the chandelier. His arms kept trying to reach a little farther, each time, causing him to look nothing but more and more stupid.

Jake was swearing the girls to secrecy. The girls had seen their faces and could easily turn them in, but seeing as how they'd all managed to help each other get through tough situations, he could only hope they wouldn't do anything drastic.

Once he'd gone off to help Nathan, Brooke had turned to Haley.

"Now, what did you do with Nathan, you naughty girl?" A grin lit up on her face as she watched her friend smile sheepishly.

Haley shoved Brooke playfully. "Nothing."

"Bull!" Peyton, who had been standing beside Brooke yelled towards Haley. "Jake and I totally walked in on them making out!"

Haley's cheeks turned red, and Brooke giggled. "I knew you two had a thing for each other!"

"What does it even matter? It's not like we're ever going to see the boys again after tonight anyway."

"Don't remind me." Brooke pouted, looking straight ahead of her at Lucas.

The three girls had long since relaxed against the large sofa in the living room, watching the boys due their jobs regretfully.

Nathan looked up from the last bag, his eyes landing on Haley. "I think we're done." Even he seemed to be sad that they were leaving.

"No, we have a room upstairs completely full of money, and I don't think you've looked there yet.." Brooke whined, walking towards Lucas, and grabbing his arm.

"No we don't." Haley shook her head, laughing.

"Nice try, Brooke." Peyton agreed.

Brooke kicked the back of Lucas's knee, causing him to almost fall to the ground. "Oh, but see Lucas hurt himself, and I think he should stay here, while we nurse him back to health."

"Whatever," Nathan shrugged, "He'll make it."

Lucas looked down at her, smiling. "There's nothing wrong with me, Brooke."

"I know." She mumbled stubbornly.

"Trust me, if there was ever anyone I'd ever rob again, it would be you." He lifted up her chin, looking into her eyes.

"I'm flattered." She smiled softly, putting her hands over his.

"Well, I hate to break up the show," Jake frowned, "But we need to be going soon."

Peyton sighed regretfully, walking towards Jake. She held up the CD he'd wanted so badly.

"It's yours." She told him, pressing it into his chest.

"I already told you. I don't want to steal this from you."

"You aren't stealing. I'm giving it to you."

She wrapped her arms around his frame, smiling softly as he returned the hug, mumbling a 'Thank You' into her hair.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other, her looking at him questioningly, and him smirking.

They shared a bond, that quite frankly, the others had no experience with. They'd had sex with each other, whereas the others had simply cuddled, or held each other.

She gave him a quick smile before walking off.

"What, that's all I get?" He called after her, after she'd walked away.

She winked at him. "That's all you deserve."

But the most emotional good-bye of all, had been between the two most unexpected people.

"Brooke!" He had yelled with force, opening his arms out wide.

"Tim!" She had also opened her arms, reaching towards him.

Their hug had been the longest, and the one filled with the most tears.

The others could only watch in surprise as the two explained their heart-felt good-byes for one another.

"It's funny how those things happen." Haley shook her head, laughing.

Brooke wiped away the last of her tears, waving good-bye to Tim.

Nathan winked at Haley before walking out the door, and Tim followed, blowing a kiss towards all the girls.

Jake was about to go, but Peyton planted a forceful kiss on his lips, sending him slightly backwards. He returned the kiss, dropping the bag of money he held, and pressing his arms into her back.

As they broke apart, she mumbled a shy 'good-bye', and he nodded, waving towards Brooke and Haley, before stepping outside.

Lucas was the last to go. He and Brooke leaned closer together, with their noses nearly grazing, when Nathan honked the horn from outside.

Lucas flipped his brother off, leaning closer to Brooke, and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Their soft kiss escalated into one of more passion. And eventually, he had her pinned up against her front door, but she pulled away, waving him off, with tears in her eyes.

"You have to go." She told him, tearfully, before they shared one last peck.

"Good-bye, Female Household." He ran off towards the car of awaiting men.

They drove off, and the three stood at the door, in just their pajamas, wishing the boys had stayed longer.

As Haley saw the car drove off, it hit her. They'd never be the same again. Peyton would always have Jake stuck in her mind when she kissed other guys, and Brooke would constantly stay in her room crying at the thought of Lucas, and she, well she'd constantly think of Nathan any time she entered the guest room. Or any other room for that matter. Any room that he'd been in, would constantly remind her of their relations, and that could be slightly hard to handle.

But regretfully, she'd find a way to move on. Just like she always did.

The car disappeared from site, and Brooke grinned through her tears.

Both Haley and Peyton, who weren't exactly feeling in the best mood at that point and time, looked towards her, confusion apparent in their eyes. Seconds ago she'd been crying, and now she was happy?

Brooke held up a small folded up piece of paper, shaking it from side to side.

"What's that?" Peyton asked unenthusiastically.

Brooke squealed before she said the words.

"I've got the boys' number!"


	12. Chapter 12

I think I'm going to start tearing up! My first complete story. This is just, wow. I know it was short, but it was sweet. I'd make a sequel, but I don't know where to go from here! If there are any great suggestions, then I'll possibly make one. Okay, I have to thank a lot of people before this story ends. All my reviewers, especially the persistent ones, like Nathan's Raven. Finally, I'll show the review responses to Chapter Eleven, and then we're done, I guess. Sadness! 

**Queen2821Bee**: I could try a sequel, although I don't know what it would be about. If you have any ideas, let me know, and I'll think about it! Thanks so much for your review!

**Jacqueliene22393**: You'll just have to see. I know! Seriously, I should write more stuff like that. Stuff that you never expect to happen, because it's so different, like a comedic Brooke and Tim fiction.. Let's see how long that would last.

**Heather Dawn**: Hearing someone say 'liked' sounds so weird. As in the story is past tense, and over! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you 'liked' the story, hehe.

**RoseRows**: It's now way less then two, and has gone down to zero, sadly. Yep, Haley and Nathan were really goin' at it, what can I say?

**Kidman5**: Thanks very much! I thought about doing a sequel, but what would I write about? I have no ideas whatsoever.

**Jenna**: Thanks! Yeah, I wanted to make it the last line before the last chapter, so you could sort of see where things would go.

**Mony19**: I know, they were just like standing around. "Sure, take that. I mean it's only worth a million dollars.." Haha.. I thought that would be cute for all the Brooke and Tim lovers, a little good-bye after all the hating. I especially want to say thanks to you, because you reviewed a lot during this entire story, and I just want to say thanks, like I already did, lol.

**Caitlin**: Well unfortunately, there's only one chapter left, so I hope you enjoy it.

**Anna**: Thanks!

**Crazy4coco986**: Wait, there's a crazyforcoco98? Seriously? Wow, that's ironic, lol.

**LiasonFan2**: We all knew she'd do something like that, Good Ole' Brooke. I know! No kissing for Nathan and Haley, they just jumped straight into bed! Hehe, I had to throw him a bone, since we only know what he's actually like through Peyton. Brooke and Tim, the classic good-bye. We all knew they secretly loved each other, lol. I want to write a sequel! I just don't know where to start! And like I said to a couple other reviewers, throughout the story, I really loved reading your reviews, so thanks.

**Britt**: You'll have to read the next chapter to find out how it ends..

**Queen2821Bee**: Hmm.. I can't post the link on fan-fiction, because it won't let me, but if you e-mail me, I'll send you the link. That would be a great idea, if only the ending weren't the ending, lol. So, give me more ideas, because I have a feeling your brain could help me out with this.

**Amanda**: Muahahahaha, I beat your laugh! Sorry, it's the hyperness talking.

**Chadsgirl**: Hmm, you'll just have to see how it ends, won't you?

**Nathan's Raven**: You didn't leave a review for the last chapter, or at least I didn't get it, but let me tell you, I have loved your encouragement and reviews throughout the entire story, and I love all the reviews you have left for all of my current stories, so just know that you are a very great reviewer, and thanks very much.

* * *

**Situations**

**Chapter Twelve**

Brooke slid her foot underneath the table, across from her, allowing it to graze over her boyfriend's pant leg. He fidgeted, giving her a look that told her to keep her body parts to herself, at least right then.

She pouted, leaning backward in her seat, watching as the older woman at the table spoke to her, and her friends.

She was a strange woman named Martha, had taken a seat at the occupied table, explaining that she was new in the city and looking for friends.

Friends with twenty-two and twenty-three year olds? That barely made sense! But Brooke had smiled warmly, and offered her a drink, allowing the elder person to feel more comfortable with the small group.

Now, Martha was telling them a story about how she'd gotten lost at the airport or whatever, and had been famished, deciding she would go to the nearest café for lunch. And what do you know? Karen's Café happened to be the closest.

When she had finished her story, she sighed contently, looking at the group of young people. Noticing the large rock on Haley's finger, she grinned. "So, which one's yours, Doll?"

Haley smiled softly, adjusting the baseball cap on her head, gesturing towards the dark haired boy across from her.

"Are you already married?" She was like an overly peppy cheerleader, clapping her hands delightedly at a girl she barely knew.

"Next month." He answered for her, mouthing an 'I Love You' towards her a moment after.

"Oh that is just adorable. And what about you, Dear? Do you have a boyfriend or husband?"

Peyton frowned slightly at the woman's directness, but after receiving a kick from Haley, she smiled sweetly, nudging the boy next to her.

And last but not least, the older woman looked towards Brooke, a large smile on her face. Brooke looked somewhat the opposite, with her face in an attempted smile. "And you, Honey. Which of these two is yours?" She looked towards the two boys who had yet to be picked by any of the other girls.

Brooke smiled as she looked at him. "The blonde one, Lucas."

"That's an amazing name!" Martha pinched Lucas's cheeks, and Tim pushed his out as well, so she'd pinch his.

She smiled, pinching his cheeks. He'd never looked so horny in his life.

She looked towards the group of young people, once again clapping her hands excitedly.

"So, how'd ya'll meet?" She gestured towards the group of people.

Lucas blinked, Nathan sighed, Tim shuddered, Jake smiled nervously, Peyton coughed, Haley chewed on her lip, and Brooke smiled fakely. "It's a funny, but long story."

Martha nodded. "Okay."

She leaned over grabbing a piece of food off of Brooke's plate. Brooke clenched her fist, opening her mouth to rip Martha a new assh-anyway, she didn't, because Haley coughed, indicating that it was a waste of time, and Martha would be gone soon enough.

"Well, I must be getting to my new house, I should go see what it looks like. Check you all later!" She stood up, without leaving any money, which meant the people behind would be paying for the large amount of food she'd eaten.

"Check you all later?" Brooke asked after she'd left, "Who says that?"

Nathan smirked. "She was weird."

"But kind of sexy." All eyes were now on Tim, who'd made the strange comment.

"And just when I thought he couldn't get any weirder..." Peyton shook her head, laughing.

"He did." Haley and Brooke said in unision, laughing.

"Okay, I think we should go now before some other weirdo plops down next to us." Brooke said, eyeing Martha's used plate in disgust.

"I agree." Jake stood, and Brooke tossed a bill onto the table, walking towards Lucas, and interlacing their hands.

Tim stood as well, putting his hands in his pocket, desperately trying to act sexy.

Peyton nuzzled into Jake's neck, smiling softly as he kissed her forehead. Nathan and Haley were the last to stand up, grabbing each other's hands, and following their friends.

Deciding they would take a drive to the beach, the seven hopped into two separate cars, heading towards the beach.

Once they got there, they brought towels, and laid themselves on the ground, beside each other.

"Who knew we'd be here today?" Lucas asked as he slung an arm around Brooke.

"I don't know. Does anyone else?" Tim looked around, expecting an answer.

Haley looked up at her fiancé. "Why do we hang out with him again?"

He shrugged. "Because he's been my best friend for my entire life."

"And that's a great reason." Peyton rolled her eyes, flipping through a magazine.  
"No but seriously," Lucas smiled, "If we hadn't robbed you all those years ago, none of us would have been here with each other."

"Yeah, I'm glad I picked the house." Nathan smirked proudly, accepting a kiss from his fiancé.

"What the hell are you talking about? I picked it." Jake frowned, looking at Nathan.

"No way, Man. I totally picked that house." Tim leaned closer to Peyton, so she'd kiss him like Haley had Nathan, but received a playful slap in the face instead."

"You all picked it," Lucas rolled his eyes, looking down at his girlfriend. "Immature Bastards." He mumbled to her, kissing her lips softly.

"Hey, I heard that Luke!" His brother shouted, tossing sand at him.

"Maybe you were supposed to." Lucas shrugged, throwing some back.

What the two didn't realize, is that all the people between them had gotten covered in the sand they'd thrown. Groans and gasps echoed throughout, as the group began to have a sand war.

Sand was throw into people's eyes, mouths, ears, and down their shirts and pants. Each person getting the person that gotten them first back better and better.

But as this all happened, Haley could only sigh contently, thankful for that one day, just a year and a half ago, when her friends and herself, had met the men of their dreams.

Their robbers.

_The End_

* * *

**It's over! Can you believe it? I can't. Please review with ideas for a sequel, if you want one at least, lol. I have no idea what I would write, but I'm thinking! So have no fear. Anyway, it's been great getting all the support and encouragement from everyone, and I just want to say thanks very much. So yeah, thanks. **

** Love, Davis  
**


End file.
